icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dubuque Fighting Saints (2010)
For the original Dubuque Fighting Saints team, please see Dubuque Fighting Saints (1980–2001) | owner = Northern Lights Hockey, LLC (Brad Kwong, managing director) | coach = Oliver David (2017-18) | GM = Jason Lammers | media = Telegraph Herald, KIYX | affiliates = | name1 = Dubuque Fighting Saints | dates1 = 2010-present | reg_season_titles =2012-13 |- | championships = 2011, 2013 }} The Dubuque Fighting Saints is a Tier 1 junior ice hockey team playing in the United States Hockey League (USHL). Located in the city of Dubuque, Iowa on the banks of the Mississippi River at the border intersects of Iowa, Illinois and Wisconsin. Home games are played at the Mystique Community Ice Center (capacity: 3,079). Home and away games are broadcast live on KIYX, with Zack Fisch handling play-by-play with select games televised locally each season on KCRG-TV channel 9.2. Team Colors and Logo The Fighting Saints team colors are red and white and a secondary color sliver. Their main logo is a Gothic style D with a sword piercing the D and a halo on the top. Team History For more information go to:DubuqueFightingSaints.com Team History The original Dubuque Fighting Saints played at the multi-purpose Dubuque Five Flags Center arena situated in the heart of downtown Dubuque from 1980-2001. In the early years of the franchise the Saints enjoyed much success, posting a number of memorable championship seasons. In later years, the team struggled on the ice and crowds in the stands began to dwindle, putting the team into some financial trouble. During the 2001 season, team Owner/GM/Coach Brain Gallagher announced plans to relocate the team following the season to Tulsa, Oklahoma and resume USHL play as the "Tulsa Crude". In their first and only season in Tulsa, Gallagher's "Crude" would finish last in the league (12-43-6) and failed to generate the necessary fan support, and the franchise ceased operations. In the fall of 2009, construction began on the new Mystique Community Ice Center. Around that same time several former hockey teammates from Harvard formed "Northern Lights Hockey, LLC." which included former team captain, Brad Kwong; Phillip Falcone (Part Owner of NHL Minnesota Wild); Peter Chiarelli (Past GM of the NHL Boston Bruins / Current GM of the NHL Edmonton Oilers); and former University of Denver player Mark Falcone (Board Member of the NHL Minnesota Wild). The purpose of their group was to assemble and develop plans to obtain ownership of a USHL expansion team, announcing in late 2009 their intentions to bring USHL hockey back to Dubuque. The new team would replace the extremely successful Dubuque Thunderbirds junior hockey team that played from 2001 to 2010 in the MJHL (MnJHL) and CSHL (NA3HL), winning numerous league championships and setting new league attendance records along the way. After completion of voting from local hockey fans, it was revealed that the "Fighting Saints" moniker would once again represent Dubuque in the USHL. Head Coaches Jim Montgomery (2010-2013) - Assembling the new Fighting Saints was placed on shoulders of the new coach and general manager, Jim Montgomery. Montgomery was a standout at the University of Maine (301 points, 103 goals, 198 assists over 170 games) captaining 1992-93 NCAA Champions and was a finalist for the Hobey Baker Award before playing over a decade in the NHL. During Montgomery's three year tenure at the helm, his team was 118-45-21 in the regular season and 20-7 in 3 trips to the postseason winning 2 Clark Cup Playoff Championships and 1 Anderson Cup Regular Season Championship. Montgomery was twice awarded the USHL's General Manager of the Year Award. After 3 incredibly successful seasons in which the Dubuque Fighting Saints stormed back into the USHL, Coach Montgomery was hired to fill the head coaching position at the University of Denver Pioneers. Matt Shaw (2013-present) - Came to Dubuque with 20 years of coaching experience including several coaching positions from 2007-12 in the NHL. Season Summaries 1980 - 2001 - See Dubuque Fighting Saints (1980-2001) or go to http://www.DubuqueFightingSaints.com for history of the original Dubuque Fighting Saints that played for 21 seasons in the United States Hockey League. Dubuque would return to the USHL in 2010. 2010 - 2011 - In their first year back in the USHL and playing in the brand new Mystique Community Ice Center, the expansion Fighting Saints created a storybook season compiling an impressive 37-14-9 record and taking 1st place in the Western Conference.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=5967 The Saints would go on to a 9-2 playoff record, defeating the Fargo Force three games to none in the quarterfinals; Sioux Falls Stampede three games to one in the semifinals and win the 2011 USHL Clark Cup, defeating the defending Clark Cup Champion Green Bay Gamblers three games to one in the best-of-five finals.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/brackets.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=6932 Saints LW Rookie Johnny Gaudreau was recognized as the USHL Rookie of the Year and Jim Montgomery was recognized as the USHL General Manager of the Year. 2011 - 2012 - After an off-season geographic realignment by the USHL moving the Saints to the Eastern Conference, the defending champions would finish in third place with a 36-20-4 record and claim the inaugural "Cowbell Cup".http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=7561 They would go on to win the opening best of three qualifying round of the playoffs two games to none over Team USA. The Saints were then swept in the best of five quarterfinals by the Indiana Ice.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/brackets.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=8558 2012 - 2013 - The Fighting Saints would roll through the season with a 45-11-8 record, finishing first in the Eastern Conference and the overall league leaders securing their first Anderson Cup Regular Season Championship since the 1982-83 season and a repeat Cowbell Cup champions.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=9358 After securing a bye for the Qualifying Round, the Saints would first hit the ice in the Clark Cup Quarterfinals, skating to a three games to none win over Muskegon Lumberjacks. The Youngstown Phantoms took Dubuque to a decisive game 5 in the Clark Cup Semifinals, with the Saints advancing with the win. In the Clark Cup Finals, the Saints would seal the championship with a win on the road, taking down the Fargo Force three games to zero.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/brackets.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=10673 Dan Lehv was recognized as the USHL Executive of the Year and Jim Montgomery was once again recognized as the USHL General Manager of the Year. Montgomery had served as the team's head coach and general manager from 2010 through the end of the 2013 season. In May 2013, Matt Shaw was hired as Head Coach and GM to replace Montgomery who was hired as Head Coach of the University of Denver Pioneers. 2013 - 2014 - Prior to the start of the season, first year under Coach Shaw and the Saints were invited to play in the Junior Club World Cup in Omsk, Russia finishing with the Bronze medal. Returning home, the defending champions skated to a 33-23-4 regular season record, finishing 3rd in the Eastern Conferencehttp://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=11221 and getting the postseason invite for the fourth time in four years.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=11221 Prior to the start of the season, the USHL reduced the number of playoff teams from each conference from 6 to 4, eliminating the opening Qualifying Round. In the playoffs, for the first time the Saints would face-off in the opening quarterfinal round against the rival Cedar Rapids RoughRiders, winning the series three games to one. The Saints were then swept out of the playoff semifinals by the eventual Clark Cup Champion Indiana Ice, three games to none.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/brackets.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=12634 2014 - 2015 - The Saints finished the regular season in 3rd place in the Eastern Conference with a 36-19-5 record.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/standings.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=12983 For the fifth straight year since returning to the USHL, they punched their ticket to the Clark Cup Playoffs, extending the longest active playoff streak in the league. The Saints also claimed their third "Cowbell Cup" in the Prairie Farms Cowbell Cup Series over Cedar Rapids and Waterloo. The first round Clark Cup Quarterfinals pitted the Saints in a 2014 quarterfinals rematch against rival Cedar Rapids, a strong team that Dubuque completed an impressive 6-2 regular season record against. Dubuque would sweep Cedar Rapids three games to none in the best of five series to move on. The best of five semi-finals would pit Dubuque against the Muskegon Lumberjacks. In a back and forth five game series with neither team notching back-to-back wins Muskegon would prevail in controversial game 5 by holding off a late game rally for the 3-4 win and take the series.http://www.pointstreak.com/prostats/brackets.html?leagueid=49&seasonid=14225 Cowbell Cup Champions 2014-15 season, 2012-13 season, 2011-12 season Started in 2011-12 season and sponsored by Prairie Farms, the Cowbell Cup is awarded to the highest finisher in the "Cowbell Cup Regular Season Series" between the eastern Iowa USHL rivals; Cedar Rapids RoughRiders, Dubuque Fighting Saints, and Waterloo Blackhawks. Seasons at a Glance Professional Staff Hockey Operations Staff • Matt Shaw, Head Coach / General Manager • Mike Field, Assistant Coach / Director of Scouting • Oliver David, Assistant Coach • Matt Millar, Goalie Coach / Director of Hockey Operations. • Sean Murdoch, Athletic Trainer • Trevor Heinzerling, Equipment Manager • Jim Romagna, Strength and Conditioning Coach • Patti Schwartz, Housing Coordinator • JoAnne Gibson, Education Coordinator Front Office Staff • Dan Lehv, President • Matt Rau, Vice President Business Operations • Katie Kenne, Director of Sales and Marketing • Tyler Loucks, Director of Ticket Sales • Zack Fisch, Director of Broadcasting and Media Relations • Casey Weitz, Manager of Promotions, Merchandise & Community Partnerships • Bill Snook, Sales and Community Relations Representative • Eric Prohaska, Video Specialist • Chris Fleischmann & Elizabeth Peterson, Account Executives • Julie Conklin, Business Manager Alumni in the NHL Johnny Gaudreau (2010–11) - Selected as the Calgary Flames' fourth-round, 104th overall, in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. "Johnny Hockey" was a member of the Boston College Eagles 2012 NCAA National Championship team, a finalist for the 2013 Hobey Baker Award, and the winner of the 2014 Hobey Baker Award as the top National Collegiate Athletic Association men's hockey player. He made his NHL debut with the Flames in the final game of the 2013–14 NHL season, scoring a goal in his first game. Selected to play in the 2015 NHL All Star Game where he registered an assist. Zemgus Girgensons (2010–11, 2012–13) - Selected as the Buffalo Sabres' first-round selection, 14th overall, in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. He made his NHL debut with the Sabres during the 2013–14 NHL season, scoring a goal in his first game and becoming the first former Saint to play in the NHL since its return as a franchise. Zemgus was a member of Latvia's 2014 Olympic Men's Hockey Team held in Sochi, Russia. Zemgus was the first place vote-getter for the 2015 NHL All Star Game.http://www.nhl.com/ice/news.htm?id=746923 Andy Wozniewski (1998-1999) - Undrafted from the University of Wisconsin - Madison. Wozniewski signed with the Toronto Maple Leafs in 2004 and making is NHL debut in the 2005-06 season. He would later play for the St. Louis Blues and the Boston Bruins. Mark Mowers (1993–94) - Undrafted from the University of New Hampshire. Mowers made his NHL debut with the Nashville Predators in the 1998-99 season. He would later play for the Detroit Red Wings, Boston Bruins and Anaheim Ducks. Retired from professional hockey in 2011. Landon Wilson (1992–93) - Selected as the Toronto Maple Leafs' first-round selection, 19th overall, in the 1993 NHL Entry Draft. Wilson made his NHL debut with the Stanley Cup winning Colorado Avalanche in the 1995–96 season. Wilson later played for the Boston Bruins, Phoenix Coyotes, Pittsburgh Penguins and the Dallas Stars. Retired from professional hockey in 2010. Chris Ferraro (1990–91, 1991–92) - Selected as the New York Rangers' fourth-round pick, 85th overall, in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. During his NHL career, he played for the New York Rangers, Pittsburgh Penguins, Edmonton Oilers, New York Islanders and Washington Capitals. He also represented the United States at the World Junior Hockey Championships in 1992 and 1993, and at the World Championships in 2003. Retired from professional hockey in 2009. In 2010, Chris purchased a minority ownership stake with his brother Peter in the expansion USHL Muskegon Lumberjacks. Peter Ferraro (1990–91, 1991–92) - Selected as the New York Rangers' first-round pick, 24th overall, in the 1992 NHL Entry Draft. During his NHL career, he played for the New York Rangers, the Pittsburgh Penguins, Boston Bruins and the Washington Capitals. Retired from professional hockey in 2009. In 2010, Peter purchased a minority ownership stake with his brother Chris in the expansion USHL Muskegon Lumberjacks. Gary Suter (1981–82, 1982–83) - Selected as the ninth-round, 180th overall, in the 1984 NHL Entry Draft. Four time NHL All Star who played for Calgary, Chicago and San Jose. 1986 Recipient of the Calder Memorial Trophy as the NHL's top rookie. Member of the 1989 Calgary Flames Stanley Cup Championship team. Two time Olympian (2002 Silver Medalist), 2011 Inductee in the United States Hockey Hall of Fame. Retired from professional hockey in 2002. References External links *Dubuque Fighting Saints *United States Hockey League *Mystique Community Ice Center *City of Dubuque Category:United States Hockey League teams Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2010 Category:United States Hockey League team